Mystery-Solvers
''Mystery-Solvers ''is the 11th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang work on piecing together the trap and eliminating minions-unfortunately though Coolsvillians don't trust them anymore. How can they prove that they are really the mystery-solvers they are cracked up to be? Synopsis The gang must prove to the people in Coolsville #2 that they are mystery-solvers and try to eliminate minions. Unfortunately, the explosion by the Masked Figure has split up the gang when they wanted to go together. Now the groups must decide what to do. Shaggy and Scooby decide to go back to their parents to contact the others. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma decide that they should look around for clues and stuff for the master trap in hopes that Shaggy and Scooby will do the same and eventually for the two groups to meet together. Shaggy and Scooby get back to the warehouse, where they greet the parents. The delivery guy comes in and says he has bad news. Coolsville #2 doesn't believe that the gang can get the Masked Figure trapped, and thinks that he will threaten them again. So the delivery guy says that Coolsville #2 needs proof that they can solve the mystery, probably using previous mysteries. This is like how Googie needed proof, Shaggy remarks. The delivery guy leaves, and Shaggy and Scooby tell the parents to contact the others and say that they have gone to Coolsville #2 with the Mystery Machine and tell them why, and also tell them that they should continue looking for clues and trap stuff. Shaggy and Scooby head to Coolsville #2 in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy drives and tells Scooby to look in the Mystery Machine to look for accounts about their mysteries, since Velma has kept a lot of accounts on that. Scooby does find it, and sees there are tons. Shaggy stops the Mystery Machine to help Scooby decipher which mysteries they should show Coolsville #2. The others are looking around town for the things that will eliminate the minions of the Masked Figure, and decide to eliminate them first, and then look for stuff for the master trap, as Fred calls it. Daphne and Velma wonder what exactly could eliminate those minions. Just then Daphne remembers the dogs of the Masked Figure that they befriended. They were robots, eliminated by the push of a button. So maybe they aren't exactly water-proof. But where do they get the water? Maybe at Coolsville's water supply! So they go to get the water over at the supply. Shaggy and Scooby have rummaged through the accounts and decided on a few really good cases that they solved with the gang. Unfortunately, they don't have enough, only maybe five or six, and wonder if they need more. It doesn't matter anymore because Coolsville #2 people come up and demand proof that they can solve this mystery. The others have fashioned machines acting something like flamethrowers, only they throw water. They have enough water to go patrolling in town and eliminate the minions. Unfortunately the minions already come and the gang have a hard time chasing them. But finally they eliminate them with water and throw them into the Coolsville Pools. They head back to the warehouse in hopes Shaggy and Scooby are there too, because they didn't get the proof message. Arriving in the warehouse, the gang's parents tell Fred, Daphne and Velma where Shaggy and Scooby are. They must help them, Daphne says. But Shaggy and Scooby open the door to the warehouse with the mayor of Coolsville #2 listening. The episode ends with the mayor declaring they may solve this mystery. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Figure *Minions of Masked Figure Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *The groups made by the explosion is like the original groups in splitting-up. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes